Alexandria Salvatore
by Yessi-love1619
Summary: Alexandria Clair Salvatore.. wait what Salvatore? yes Salvatore little sister of Damon and Stefan Salvatore. Not your typical story where she gets turned follows the tvd plot-lines and yadi yada no there's a twist what is? READ TO FIND OUT (P.S lots of charachters that died in tv show wont die here) REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW :) 3
1. Prologue

(Prologue)

Love, what is it? No one really knows because love is everything and anything. It can be a gift, a nice gesture, a hug, a kiss, and many other things. Love has no real definition because it's different for everyone. Loving someone can also range from lots of things. It can be a simple family I love you, a friendly I love you, or an I love you with all my heart. Love is displayed in lots of different ways by lots of different people.

Sometimes showing affection is more difficult for some people than others. There are three main types of people the super romantics who dedicate you love songs and are hot glued to you side, then there's the normal ones who show affection in reasonable amounts. Lastly there are the ones who love their own way. They show their love in unexpected ways and sometimes people don't understand. The love of my life is like that

Our love story is complex and our love in inexplicable to others. People most times than not see the bad things in a relationship. They don't understand their love because they haven't experienced what they had. I guess what I'm trying to say is people judge without knowing the full story. I suppose I would know it happened to me with my true love.

His name is…. Nicklaus Mikelson and this is our story


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

(Alexandria's P.O.V)

My name is Alexandria Salvatore I am the little sister of Damon and Stefan Salvatore. I look like a mix between both my older brothers. I have Stefan's sandy colored hair and Damon's icy blue eyes. My character also is split like theirs. I am as sarcastic if not more sarcastic than Damon and I have Stefan's level head. I also share Damon's fieriness and protectiveness' with Stefan's kindness.

Anyways enough about me I guess you want to get to the point of this well, I do to. I just thought you should know about me because from what I know you have to know someone's past to know them in reality. My past is not some sappy sob story but this is not a fairy tale either. I have a normal past I suppose filled with both good and bad memories. I guess I'll start from the beginning.

Mystic Falls 1849

(Giuseppe Salvatore P.O.V)

I sat next to my wife and my brand new daughter. I held the little girl in my arms and cooed at her gently. I met the eyes of my wife who was pale and had dull eyes. She held a sleepy smile. My smile turned to a frown as I studied her. She looked sick and unfortunately for us she was recovering from a cold when she went into her labor.

My wife was slowly closing her eyes. I looked panicked at the doctor who helped deliver my daughter. He looked at me with pity and I realized she would not make it. I gave one last look at my wife. She held her hands out and in placed the baby in her arms. She looked at her and whispered one last word before she fell into and eternal slumber. Alexandria

I watched as she took her last breath and picked up my daughter walking away with her as the doctor put a sheet over her. I walked to the parlor where my other two sons awaited my return. Damon's and Stefan's heads snapped up. My eldest son Damon stood up , he was now seven and his younger brother Stefan was two. They strolled to me and I smiled sadly my wife's image haunting me.

I crouched down to their level as they curiously gazed at the baby. –"What's her name?" asked Damon. I looked at him – "Alexandria". He nodded curtly and stepped back so Stefan could see. Young Stefan smiled at his younger sister and gently touched her face. Damon looked at me with curiosity and I knew he was wondering where his mother was. I sadly shook my head.

His blue eyes filled with tears and I felt sadness as I just realized how much this might hurt him. Damon and she were extremely close almost inseparable. It pained me to see him because it was like seeing her all over again. I looked away. –"Can I hold her?" I nodded and handed her over. He gazed at her and smiled then cooed.

Four years later Mystic Falls 1853

(Alexandria's P.O.V)

-"Noooo" I shrieked as I ran away from the handmaids. They were trying to get me to bathe and I did not want to. I kept running until I bumped into someone. I heard a chuckle and I looked up to see my big brother Damon. He gave me an amused look and I gave him an innocent one. He shook his head and crouched down. –"well well what are we doing little Lex? Hum?" I giggle –"I don't want to bathe" I pouted and he chuckled. He looked at the maids and dismissed them. I smiled at him

(Alexandra age 12)

I was sitting in the garden waiting for my brothers to come out here. I spotted them walking and I smiled. They came towards me and embraced me. –"hello Lex" they said as they sat down next to me. I laid my head on Damon's shoulder and gazed at the flowers. We were all silent. My brothers and I were extremely close some people would say attached at the hip. It was true.

My brothers had been my care takers since father was always busy and I had no mom. Being together the grand majority of time I grew up with them and we formed an inseparable bond. We went everywhere together. This also caused me to have their believes. I must admit their actions were contagious and they soon learned that. They were constantly looking out for me. I grew up happy. I thought no one could ever break that bond but I was wrong. It all changed the day SHE came into our lives.


	3. Chapter 2

(Chapter 2)

(Alexandria's P.O.V)

I was sitting in my room in front of my vanity mirror brushing through my hair. I was humming quietly to myself when there was a knock on the door. -"Come in" The door opened and my two older brothers along with my father came in. My brothers smiled and greeted me with a hug and kiss on the cheek. My father cleared his throat and nodded politely I smiled and curtsied –"Hello Father" _ "Alexandria, I come to talk to you and your brothers about something" I nodded and looked curiously at Damon who shrugged causing me to giggle. Father cleared his throat to re gain out attention; my head snapped towards him and bit my lip when I saw the disapproving look he was giving to Damon. I gave Damon a guilty look and he gave me a nod showing me he understood and that it was okay. I sighted in relief he was not upset.

Father sighted and spoke "I recently have been talking to some people outside of town who wanted to do business with me; it came to my attention about some scandal that occurred. A young woman Katherine Pierce and her family were in a tragic accident. He house burned to the ground and she lost all her family leaving her as an orphan" I gasped and looked wide eyed at my father as he nodded while clearing his throat "I being the kind person that I am" a laugh interrupted him I face palmed as I noticed it was Damon and fidgeted as my dad stood up squaring his shoulders "what's so funny boy?" "Nothing nothing just y y you said you were nice" he howled in laughter. My father looked at Damon with a look that honestly made me rethink if he would really kill Damon "okay let's move on, father please continue" father continued to glare but nodded and went on, I gave Damon an annoyed look "As I was saying before the rude interruption I decided to help the poor girl and have invited her to move in to the guest house" I gasped and smiled "o have you really father? That's marvelous finally another girl, I won't be the only one anymore" I said in pure glee

My father smiled pleased with my reaction, I looked at my brothers who seemed to not mind this. "Are we dismissed now father?" asked Damon Father nodded and with one last look at me Damon walked out. Father followed soon after. I frowned at Damon's reaction, Stefan who noticed approached me and said "hey it's okay he's just having a rough day he will be over it in no time, besides I'm sure he would enjoy your company right now" I nodded and smiling I hugged him "thanks Stef you always know what to say" He smiled and nudged me and laughing said "go" I ran out and went looking for my brother.

I found him by the gardens; he was sprawled across the grass and was looking at the stars. I sat down next to him taking him by surprise, I laughed at his spooked reaction. He relaxed once he realized it was me. I huffed as I tried fixing my dress while I sat, he chuckled and I rolled my eyes. "Are you okay Day?" I asked as I gently lay my head on his shoulder, he nodded but remained silent. Spending all my life with my brothers I learned things about them that no one had ever known. Knowing he was lying I studied his face and noticed he was worried about something and I could tell he was bothered by it, he seemed nervous "I know when ur lying Day I know you better than you know yourself, so please tell me what's wrong" "I hate that your right" I looked at him as he spoke "what's bothering you?" I asked

"Life is just so hard; people always expect things from you and their never satisfied with the results." "Is this about father because Day you know how"

"No it's not about father, well maybe slightly but I just never mind kiddo I don't want to overwhelm you with all of this"

"Its okay Damon this is what I'm here for I like to listen and be here for you, your always there for me you always have" He smiled and kissed my forehead "that's my job but see you already made me feel better" I nodded not convinced

"Hey Day what's going to happen when I turn 15 and dad stars looking for suitors for me?" he turned to look at and frowned "I don't know Lex but I promise you I will always take care of you and if I have to fight day because you don't want to marry yet I will, I won't let you be married to someone who will treat you any less than a queen" I looked teary up at the sky and let out a soft sob "o Lexi don't cry please it will be okay, it always is ill make it okay you will see" "I I don't want to marry yet I heard dad talking about a ball for my birthday and I know he is inviting people, I don't want to leave you and Stefan" "you won't Lex we will always be here for you you'll always be our baby sis and we will always look out for you" I nodded and let him wipe my tears. "

"Damon nothing will ever tear us apart" he smiled and nodded "that's the spirit together always you me and Stefan" "Forever"


	4. Chapter 3

(Chapter 3)

Alexandria's P.O.V

Damon and I sat outside for about an hour till Stefan joined us. He had found us a few minutes after my talk with him. Stefan and I were close but Damon and I had a special bond. It was as if we were connected we had a special connection that I did not share with Stefan.

The boys and I sat outside and enjoyed some sibling time. –"What do you think she will be like? Will we get along? Do you think she will like me?" I asked Damon and Stefan nervously. Both my brothers were looking at me as if I had grown another head.-"what?" I asked curious at their look. They both looked at one another and broke out into laughter. I frowned and looked at them weirdly. "Okay first you were sitting there normally looking into space then your firing questions at us so fast that all we heard was do you think" "oooo, sorry I just wanted to ask about this Katherine girl I mean it's just weird her house burned down and she has no other family, besides no one has a clue how the fire started" "what are you asking then? If she has good intentions? Or if she is lying?" "I think both I'm wondering both besides I'm just worried" "what about?"

"Have you guys considered or has the thought even crossed your mind that she is a girl who is 17 years old and you are both attractive and **SINGLE? **What's going to happen is she takes a liking to one of you or one of you to her you will forget all about me**" **"we could never do that Lexi come one you know us better than that we won't pick anyone over you" "you promise? Promise that you won't give up on me or forget about me that we won't let anyone come in between us ever family before anything?" they both solemnly looked at each other than at me "we promise" they both chorused, I smiled and hugged them both "thank you" "anything for you little Lexi"

_(A few hours later) _

Damon and Stefan had gone back home after an hour of being outside claiming they had "stuff" to do. I knew they really just wanted to talk by themselves. I however did not mind I loved being outside and feeling the wonders of nature all around you. It was soothing and calming. It was one thing I shared with Stefan. Our appreciation for beauty wasn't always based on the outside or physical beauty but what most times lay inside. I loved sitting out in the gardens and feeling the cool breeze that went through and made the flowers dance, I loved washing the flowers move and seeing all their colors and learning the smells each one gave out.

When I was outside the peace and quiet all around me helped me thing. As I sat down and watched the world around me my head whirled with many questions. I was worried about the new guest even though Damon assured me otherwise. I couldn't help but feel that this was something big and that there was going to be a huge change. I however could not decide whether it was a positive or negative change that was coming. This worried me and made me wonder what could possibly change.

As I gazed at the darkening sky I observed the starts and beautiful moon. As I gazed I heard a shout of despair and jumped up in fright. I wildly looked around till I spotted a man running towards me and was holding his hand to his neck. "Help" he yelled over and over. Waking out of my trance started running towards him.

When I reached the man he sighted in relief. "Help me please, she's a demon she killed them all others are stuck you must help me" I did not know what to do so I followed my instincts. "Let me see your wound" he shook his head "I'm fine I must help the others" I followed after him running into the dark forest.


	5. Chapter 4

(Chapter 4)

Alexandria's P.O.V

I went deep into the forest and stopped when we reached a carriage that had been turned over. There was blood on the floor and I whimpered feeling scared. I looked around and built my courage up as I followed the man. He led me to where there were two people on the ground it was a woman with a young girl cuddled in her side clutching onto the older woman for dear life.

As I watched them I noticed they were both ok and only had a few scrapes from what I guess was running. I crouched down next to the little girl as the lessons I had been given on first aid kicked in. I slowly reached my hand out to the girl to show her I meant no harm. The woman watched me wearily.

"I'm not here to hurt you I live at the end of the forest and I just want to help." The woman gave a small nod and took my outstretched hand as I helped her up. She wobbled for a second then regained her balance the small girl still in her arms. "I can take you to my house where you will be helped, can you walk?" The woman once again nodded then slowly put the girl down. When she looked up her features that had been a little nervous turned to one of pure horror.

I heard a horrible gurgling noise and quickly whirled around as I saw a girl pinning the man that had led me here to tree. The girl had her face buried in the man's neck, blood poured down from the wound till a horrible popping noise was heard and the man's head fell off. I scream louder than I ever have in my life and turned to grab the woman's hand to run. However the woman was frozen in shock as she watched what I assumed to be her husband be killed.

Not waiting I yanked her as hard as I could making her snap out of her trance. She took off running with me, as I not once let go off her hand. We ran and ran. I stopped when I ran out of breath and looked around my heart beating fast in my chest. I slightly bend over to catch my breath when I was grabbed by my dress and yanked. I scream as I flew threw the air landing on the floor near a tree. I lost my breath when I landed, tears poured out of my eyes as I was pretty sure I had broken my arm. The demon that had launched me paid no attention to me as she stalked her other pray.

I watched as she pounced like a cat on the poor woman knocking her to the floor. The woman instead of protecting herself screamed at the little girl to run. The demon however was cruel and snatched the little girl and snapped her neck. With a sickening snap the little girl fell lifeless to the floor. The mother yelled and kicked in hysterics while the demon laughed.

No longer being able to look I turned my head as I heard the screams of the woman increase then all at once stop. Imagining she had died I let out a cry of pain and used my remaining strength to cry for help. The demon not liking this picked me up by my neck. Finally being able to look at her for the first time I noticed she had a young small face, she looked young and normal. Her face soon transformed into something horrific her canines extending into fangs and her once pretty face turning into a demonic one with dark veins under her eyes. Her blood shot eyes were cold and held no feeling or remorse in them I looked at her with disgust and fear. She held me up by my neck and I whimpered as my air supply got cut off.

The girl smirked and tilted her head watching me as I helplessly struggled accepting this as the night I would die I stopped struggling and let the black dots surround my vision. My head rolled to the back of my head but before I could pass out I heard a growl then I was air born. Nothing held me up as I suddenly dropped to the floor a puff escaped my lips as landed in the cold forest floor as I struggled to take in as much air as I could.

Slowly regaining my sight back I noticed a figure fighting with the girl that had almost killed me. The hooded person moved with deadly precision as I watched the girl take of running looking like a blur. The person turned to look at me a rushed over to me. I felt arms encircle me as I was lifted up into warm, strong and masculine arms. The last thing I saw was sky blue eyes.

**(AN: Please leave me a review on who you think saved Alexandria, who attacked her and what's going to happen next. Thanks xoxo) **


	6. Chapter 5

(Chapter 5)

Unknown P.O.V

(Before attack)

I was strolling through the woods irritation coursing through me I had been in this miserable little town for about a week and couldn't stand one more day of it. I was here for business wish was the only thing that kept me from leaving somewhere big. In all honesty I wanted to go back to my city the only place I had truly ever felt at home, New Orleans.

As my thought kept bounding in my head I started to notice I had walked into a forest. Confused on how I got here I was about to turn around when I heard screams come within the forest. The screams were really quit and I knew the only reason I heard them was because of my vampire hearing. O yes did I forget to mention that I am a vampire and one of the oldest and first vampires ever created. I had duplicated skills when it came to my supernatural ability's. Most people refer to us as 'the Originals'

Hearing the screams made me a bit curious but I wasn't interested in getting in a fight with some low life vampire stupid enough to attack someone so close to town. I began walking away when I heard yet another scream. I wasn't a sensitive person I was stoic and cold, a monster. All my life I had been called that till I finally embraced it and became the monster everyone thought me out to be. I turned off my emotions and became the most feared of all supernatural creatures.

In all my life I had seen many things, done many things and felt nothing but numbness. The only people that stirred something in me were my siblings. I had always been big on family since it was so important to me. My family consisted of two older brother's one younger sister and one younger brother. They were all very irritating and three of them were in a sleep ready to be woken up.

The only family that remained was my younger sister who was the closest to me and my older brother who I had not heard from since our last fight.

My sister and I lived by a pact we had made after our mothers death "forever and always" those three words had so much impact on me. With my bad reputation I knew sooner or later my siblings would be hurt so I daggered them and placed them somewhere safe. My older brother Elijah was not okay with the fact that I had temporarily killed out siblings and vowed to wake them up and make me pay for it.

My siblings however at the moment were thrown to the back of my mind when a third scream echoed through the trees. The scream was followed by a quiet helped indicating the person was in pain and weak. Upon hearing that scream and cry for help something inside me snapped, I felt a tug in my heart and a blind rage took over me. I vampire sped to the place I heard the noises.

As I neared the screams were replaced by silence with the exception of a small whimper. I crossed the last trees and saw the last person I wanted to see Katerina Petrova, the doppelgänger who had ruined the chance of breaking the curse that had haunted me for a long time. She was holding a young girl by the neck. As I watched the girl struggle helplessly in Katerina's arms I let out the rage I had felt at hearing her scream. I rushed at Katherine and tacked her making her let go of the unknown girl. Followed by my rage I went to grab her neck when she turned and kicked me off. I landed on my feet but before I could react she took off running thankfully not having seen my face.

Not bothering to chase after her I turned to look at the girl. She whimpered, her heart was beating fast and I worried it might stop for a second. I froze as I watched her open her eyes. Icy blue eyes met mine and I felt an unknown feeling settle within my chest. Confused at this feeling I watched the girl as she struggled to keep her eyes open. I bent down and picked her up bridal style.

Her bright eyes met mine for a split second till she sighted and passed out. I worriedly looked down at her. Worried for her health I rushed to my house using my vampire speed to get there in a matter of minutes.

As I entered my house, rushing up the stairs I entered my room. I softly placed her in my bed. Without giving it much thought I bit my wrist, with the other hand I gently picked up her head and parted her lips. Placing my wrist to her mouth I watched as my blood went down her throat. Feeling satisfied with the amount of blood she had consumed I pulled my hand away and watched the wound heal. I set the girl back down then slowly got up.

I exited my room after a few minutes of watching her. As I left I told the maids to tend to her, clean her up and change her. I walked into my study and went to my desk where I kept all my sketches and paintings. I sat down in my chair and started sketching aimlessly.

After a few minutes when I looked back I noticed that I had sketched the unknown girl. The curve of her cheekbones was well defined, as well as her perfectly pink hart shaped lips. I also noticed I had drawn her with her eyes open the shade of blue being no comparison to the actual color. The unknown girl was haunting my mind and made me feel things I hadn't.

Tilting my head to the side I thought to myself what have you done to me? For once Nicklaus Mikelson was completely and utterly captivated.


End file.
